Fenrir Mating Habits
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Kinkyronpa Prompt. Junko gets hot and bothered when Mukuro is in 'soldier mode', to the point where she demands her big sister take her right there, in the carnage left behind after the latest infiltration attempt. Fenrir taught her that wolves don't refuse their mates, so Mukuro obliges. Extreme violence and pointless smut ahead.


**_I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Dangan Ronpa._**

 ** _Hello again, alligators! Here's another Junko/Mukuro fic for your pleasure. More pointless smut is pointless from another Kinkyronpa prompt. Enjoy, darlings. Also, for anyone not into graphic violence, skip to the ellipses in the center of the page and the smut starts after that._ **

* * *

Junko knew this would happen. How could she not? It was one initiated by her, after all. And it had happened right on time as it usually did. She had just had Mukuro secure the strap-on to her hips when the call was sounded that the headquarters was under attack by another task force attempting to stop them. The task forces themselves were boring because Junko knew their fate, but my, the outcome of their meager sacrifice was worth all the trouble of letting the clues slip.

At the sound of the alarm, Mukuro's back stiffened and her eyes narrowed immediately. Within seconds, she had secured her shorts over the strap-on, not risking taking extra time to remove it. Every second counted when her baby sister was in danger. She knew Junko could handle herself, but not nearly to the extent to which Mukuro would let her take on an entire task force. No, that was reserved for the Wolf.

Grabbing up her ever-present arsenal of weapons, Mukuro strode from the room, mouth set into a solemn frown. There was no smiling, no relaxation and no slacking when there was a job to be done. Junko made a point of reminding her that this was the only thing she was good at. If that's so, then she would make certain her dear sister never forgot the damage she was capable of. Footsteps were already sounding in the halls, either the enemy drawing further into the compound or the staff heading to their saferooms to let her do her job. Neither really mattered.

Junko followed along behind Mukuro excitedly, her grin splitting her face in two. This was the side of her sister she loved. The side of her that was tense, poised to strike and kill with no remorse, to rid some family of a sibling, a parent, a relative. This part of Mukuro made Junko twitch with anticipation, ready for the bloodbath. Over time, the blonde had realized the different signs in her sister of what to and not to do when Mukuro was protecting her, but Junko definitely knew that Mukuro was much more ruthless when her baby sister was nearby as opposed to if Junko hid in the camera room. And it was for that exact reason that Junko tagged along behind Mukuro as the soldier set off for the footsteps she heard coming in her direction.

It didn't take too long for the brigade to find them. Junko had chosen a unit that was slightly more skilled than the ones Mukuro had fought in the past. It had been quite some time since Mukuro had been free enough to fight, so Junko was feeling especially frisky. The soldiers had put away their firearms upon noticing that the hall the sisters were in was filled with steel walls. The last thing they wanted was a ricochet, after all. Relying on only the blades they were carrying and their fists, the soldiers rushed forward. Junko quickly moved backward to avoid getting blood on her clothes as Mukuro rushed forward, knives at the ready.

Junko's eyes widened enthusiastically as Mukuro threw her first punch. The crunch of breaking bones as the man's nose caved inward sent a thrill through her body, heat shooting up her spine as her sister followed the blow with a swift knee to the opponent's gut. The impact was hard enough to cause some internal bleeding, thick red liquid spilling forth from both his mouth and nose. Mukuro lifted her knife quickly and brought it down in a swift flash of silver, the blade severing the spinal cord in the man's neck easily.

Blood coated the Wolf's thighs, Junko's eyes trailing the red paths as Mukuro ran at her next enemy, slashing quickly with both blades. The man dodged the first strike, but the second cut across his shoulder, eliciting a grunt of pain. Mukuro lifted her boot to kick him in the stomach and it was one of the moments Junko lamented not making her sister wear a skirt. Those toned thighs flexed as the kick sent the man into his comrades, slowing them down briefly as Mukuro removed more knives from her sleeves and pockets. Even though she was behind the fight, Junko could imagine that dead look in her sister's eyes, the expression of a predator with no remorse for the bodies she was dropping.

A knife hilt slammed into one man's throat, constricting his breathing as the blade sank into the neck of his comrade before spiraling back around to sink into the bottom of his chin. Blood spilled from the man's mouth, his hands grasping desperately at Mukuro's as the trained killer swung her other arm out in a wide arch. The knife caught in someone's rib, but Mukuro paid that no mind, pulling the blade back easily and sending it into the chest of the man already caught in her grasp. He gurgled unintelligibly as more blood dribbled from his mouth before Mukuro brought her fist down on his head, sending the knife through the roof of his mouth and partially down the back of his throat.

Junko shuddered as her big sister let the man drop, not caring that she hadn't killed him quickly and he was now drowning in his blood. Her sister had just sent someone to a painful death and, as she whirled around in a double kick at some idiot's head, the look in her eyes was simple ferocity, not a care for the man she had killed. And not a care for the one she had just slammed into the wall with her elbow, pinning him there and breaking a few of his ribs in the process. The bones cracked wetly, causing the man to shout.

Junko had to lean against the wall, her body shuddering as more blood continued coating her sister's body. It dripped along Mukuro's freckled skin so nicely, contrasting the sickly paleness of her twin. It was going to stain the clothes, but Junko could care less about that. All she wanted was for Mukuro to slam her against the wall as she was doing the man in her grasp now, strangling him in a chokehold. A blade slammed tip-first against the wall on one side of the man and with a quick flick of her forearm, the knife was on his other side, a red trail following it. The man's bottom half dropped to the ground, the slash having cut cleanly below his ribs. Mukuro dropped the bleeding upperhalf, the bottom half spraying her before the bloodflow slowed to a drizzle.

Finally, the last soldier stood cowering before them both. Mukuro's hand swiped out quickly, fingers curled just slightly. Junko arched where she had sunk to the floor. That man was only so lucky that Mukuro was wearing gloves. Her nails would have left such gory marks on his face had she not been. As it were, this was a torture technique Fenrir had taught Mukuro during her time with them. Slashing repeatedly, the Wolf emitted soft growls, her movements getting wilder the faster she moved. Her gloved fingers snapped the man's head to the side countless times, slamming it back into the metal until he was sufficiently dazed. Then, a leather-clad hand closed over the top of his head and smashed it into the metal. Again, again, again, over and over until Mukuro was hitting the wall with mottled skin filled with broken bone shards and a gelatinous mass.

 ** _..._**

Panting heavily, Mukuro dropped the head, blood dripping from her fingertips as she glared down at it, her shoulders still tense. Junko moved forward quickly, wanting to take advantage of the mood her sister was in. Scraping her nails along the wall to alert Mukuro to her presence, Junko's blue eyes blinked alluringly at her big sister. Bringing her hands to her sister's face, Junko brought Mukuro's mouth to her own in a hot kiss, her tongue battling against Mukuro's for dominance. As the alpha wolf of Fenrir, Mukuro would not be dominated so quickly, the tang of the blood coating her skin touching her tongue. With the flavor came another rush of power through the muscular body.

Bloodied gloves grasped at Junko's jacket, popping the buttons out as she yanked it down her sister's shoulders. Discarding the clothing off to the side, Mukuro turned her sights on Junko's ample breasts. Completely ignoring the fact that her shirt was white, Junko grasped the back of Mukuro's head and pressed her mouth to where her nipple could just be seen poking into her bra through the thin shirt.

"Suck." The blonde commanded, gasping as the order was followed instantly. Mukuro closed her mouth over where the little nubbin was, her tongue poking roughly at it as her teeth scraped against the material of the shirt. Junko panted heavily, heat soaring down her spine as her heart beat faster against her ribs. Mukuro's hands had taken to trailing her legs and stroking dangerously close to exactly where she wanted them.

Mukuro pressed in closer to her sister's body, wanting to feel and taste more than just the wet cloth in her mouth. Junko slipped in some of the blood from the recent massacre and she fell backward. Without hesitation, her big sister's hand grasped her back, lowering her gently to the puddle of blood, hungry eyes glaring over the mastermind's form. Junko couldn't find it in herself to complain about the staining her clothing would receive or the fact that she would have to wash her hair. The metallic, coppery stench of blood coupled with the stickiness against her back was making her head fuzzy.

Tugging at Mukuro's shorts, Junko snapped, "Off!" Mukuro huffed, one of her hands pressing flat against Junko's stomach to make sure she didn't run off while the soldier made quick work of her shorts, slipping them over her boots. The strap-on sprung forward and Junko lifted her skirt. More of the blood coated the backs of her thighs, but she didn't care. She relished in the feel of Mukuro's kills surrounding her, the death coating the halls. Moving her lace to the side, Junko presented her soaking slit to Mukuro's ravenous gaze.

Without an order being needed, Mukuro positioned the strap-on at Junko's entrance, one of her hands still on Junko's stomach. She was a Wolf. Wolves needed to make sure their mates didn't run off before they could be satisfied. Once the dildo was positioned properly, Mukuro's eyes flashed and she grasped at Junko's shoulder, thrusting her hips forward until she fully sank into her baby sister. Junko arched desperately, her thighs trembling at the rough entrance. None of Mukuro's usual gentleness was present as she pulled her hips back and thrust forward again. And that's just how Junko liked it.

Heavy grunts fell from Mukuro's throat as she set up a steady pace, her hands moving down Junko's shoulders and grasping her back once more, pulling the blonde into her lap. Junko groaned at the rough grip. She was going to have bruises later, but that was fine. The strap-on sank deep into her, stretching her walls as they molded around it, her accumulated wetness allowing the toy to slide into her easily. Soft growls accompanied every other thrust as Mukuro lowered her head into Junko's chest, one of her hands tearing the shirt open to better reach the soft skin.

"Ah!" Junko groaned, her hips rocking into each of Mukuro's thrusts. "Harder!" she ordered, not liking the borderline docile way Mukuro was fucking her.

The order was all the soldier needed. Laying Junko back down, Mukuro lifted both of her sister's legs apart and held them tightly, her hips slamming forward. Junko's fingers flexed and clenched with each thrust, the dildo hitting the back of her tight little cavern. Mukuro groaned, her heart slamming into her chest. She wanted so desperately to mate her sister, the taste of Junko's skin still on her tongue as she growled down at the blonde. Diving back down, the brunette used her teeth to lower the bra on her sister's heaving, rocking breasts. Once the nipple was free, Mukuro wasted no time in closing her teeth over it, kneading the skin around it and grinding it between her teeth.

Junko grunted as a flash of pain lit her chest, no doubt from how Mukuro's teeth were teasing her poor nipple into an aching point. Manicured fingers dragged through the short black locks of Mukuro's hair as Junko felt the coil in her stomach beginning to tighten. The wet slapping of their skin sounded along the halls and the increase in the sound told Junko that Mukuro was also nearing her peak. Wrapping her arms around her sister's back, Junko dug her heels into the jacket and Mukuro huffed, laying their bodies flat and holding Junko's shoulders once more.

Pausing to take a deep breath, Mukuro's eyes flashed up to Junko's blue before she pulled the blonde against her, her hips thrusting forward to meet Junko's wet slit. Junko's head fell back in rapture as Mukuro pulled her into another thrust, her gloved hands tight on Junko's shoulders, searing her. The coil in her stomach tightened, the smell of blood not helping the arousal racing up and down the fashionista's spine. Arms wrapping around Mukuro desperately, Junko grunted with each thrust, trying to build the pleasure just a little longer.

Mukuro's thrusts grew sporadic, signaling to Junko that she was nearing her edge too. With a slight roar, Mukuro sank her teeth into Junko's shoulder, breaking through the skin and adding more blood to the taste in her mouth. Junko screamed out as the pain gave her the final push over the edge. Shaking and spasming against Mukuro's furiously thrusting hips, Junko panted heavily, head whipping from side to side for a moment as her body quivered. As Mukuro's thrusts calmed, Junko groaned, body falling limply against the ground. They had no doubt left smears against the shiny metal floor, but it was so worth it.

Looking up, Junko smiled up at her big sister, bringing their mouths together again in a marginally more tame kiss than before. However, she frowned at the sight of the animalistic hunger fading from Mukuro's eyes. The look that was replacing it was the one her sister normally held. Junko rolled her eyes as Mukuro smiled back down at her, the soldier slowly pulling her hips back to release Junko from the strap-on.

"How did I do, Junko?" Mukuro murmured, still suspended over her little sister. "Was it good?"

Junko turned her face away from Mukuro's face and instead focused on the muscular arms on either side of her. "Yeah, I guess you did alright for a useless killing machine."

"I'm glad." Mukuro chirped, rolling off her sister and assessing their clothing. "I always want to make you feel good during our time together."

Junko watched her, leaning up on her elbows. At some point during the fierce fucking, her ponytails had come loose and now, her hair was down. The ends were died red and Mukuro couldn't help the blush that colored her cheeks at the sight. Blood definitely suited her little sister nicely. "Quit lookin' at me like that." Junko ordered in exasperation, turning onto her stomach and lifting into a kneeling position. "Honestly, how I came to fall in love with someone as idiotic and disgusting as you is such a mystery. The real despair is how someone as gorgeous as me could even entertain the idea of having an ugly partner like you."

Mukuro simply blushed deeper, as if the insults were actually compliments. Junko simply rolled her eyes. Moving hurt somewhat, her nether regions twinging with each shift. Not to mention, there would be handprints on her thighs and shoulders, and she would have to do something about that 'love bite' Mukuro had given them at the crux of their activities. Looks like she would have to break out the makeup kit again.

"No makeup." Junko's head snapped back up to find Mukuro looking at her in the same way she had after killing the soldiers. The blonde's breath caught as Mukuro crawled closer, the brunette examining the marks. "Don't cover them. I want all to know that you're mine."

Junko's eyes narrowed. "Why should I listen to you?"

She found herself flat on her back within seconds. The continued exposure to the scent of gore must have clouded Mukuro's mind again. Gray eyes bore into blue and Junko felt another tingle slip down her spine. "If you cover them," Mukuro snarled, bringing her face close to Junko's. "I'll make more. You're mine and all should know that."

A smirk filtered onto the blonde's lips as she stepped to the challenge. "Then give me more now." She ordered, feeling Mukuro's hands tighten on her shoulders when she opened her legs once more. "Call it _incentive._ "

* * *

 _ **And there you are. It was actually really nice writing Mukuro in the position of power. I feel like, even when I write her in relationships with Kyouko, I can't make her the dominant one. Yes, Junko was still the top, but it doesn't matter because Muku was aggressive for once. I hope you enjoyed this! Drop me a review?**_


End file.
